Slytherin Snakes, temporada 1992 a 1993
by astartea
Summary: La historia del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin en su primera temporada con Draco como seeker.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y escenarios (o casi todos, lo que no os suene será mío) son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y yo no saco dinero de escribir acerca de ellos.

**Ranking:** R, por estar seguros. Peor eso será más adelante.

**Reviews:** Se agradecerán.

-------------------------------------------

**Introducción: 13 de Agosto de 1992**

****

****

- Así que en conclusión, el mocoso repelente estuvo todo el año en mi contra, y luego no fue capaz de disculparse. Tenías que haber visto su cara de arrogancia cuando les dieron esos puntos al final del curso y perdimos la Copa de la Casa. – Severus bebió otro trago de té helado y se acomodó en el respaldo del butacón de la sala de estar en Malfoy Manor. Por la expresión de su cara, parecía haber estado chupando limones especialmente agrios.

- Míralo por el lado positivo... se ha demostrado que no tenías nada que ver en ello, y aunque por su culpa nuestra casa no ganase la Copa Escolar, el hecho de que el chico se pasase esos días después de la muerte de Quirrell en la enfermería obligó a su equipo a retirarse, así que la Copa de Quidditch, que es la que importa, es por octava vez consecutiva de Slytherin, la Casa que más veces la ha ganado en la historia del colegio con diferencia.

- Gracias por esas palabras dignas de un diplomático o de un historiador, cielo – Severus se incorporó en el asiento y lanzó otro hechizo refrigerador a la habitación. Llevaban allí toda la tarde porque era imposible salir a pasear con el sol de justicia que estaba haciendo – Pero sigo teniendo los mismo problemas: Un castillo lleno de admiradores del enano de la cicatriz y un mediocre equipo de Quidditch que vuelan en escobas de mierda, porque los padres dicen que si ganan así, no necesitan escobas nuevas para jugar.

- Ja ja, pero seguramente te exijan explicaciones cuando sus fantásticos futuros campeones del mundo pierdan.

- ¡Muy gracioso! – bufó Snape – tú ríete de mis desgracias... pero es que además acabas de dar en el clavo. Y creo que este año no ganaremos.

Dijo esto y se echó las manos a la cabeza, agachándose y moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro, como autocompadeciéndose. Eso era muy propio de Severus Snape. Narcissa extendió los brazos y le acarició el pelo y la espalda.

- Venga, venga, Sev. No seas tan fatalista. Lo único que necesitas es replantearte las cosas... tal vez un poco de sangre nueva...

- ¡Oh, por favor! – bramó Snape – Basta de intentar colarme a Draco. Llevas toda la tarde con lo mismo.

- Pero es que yo creo que sería bueno para todos. Lo he visto volar en el jardín con una snitch, y es bueno. Además, eso le daría autoestima y sería una excusa para que se relacionase con otros chicos aparte de esos dos mastodontes que tiene de amigos. Y al equipo le sigue haciendo falta un buscador... y escobas de mayor calidad.

- ¡Dios mío! – Severus sonrió con astucia - ¿Estás intentando sobornarme con escobas?

- Aquí hace mucho calor – comentó Narcisa casualmente al tiempo que se abría más botones de la túnica - ¿No crees?

- Ese soborno me gusta más.

Severus se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarle la cara y los pechos y a acariciarle los muslos. Narcissa reía estridentemente. Sabía perfectamente que Severus nunca apreciaría sus encantos, dado que no era otro hombre, pero nada le complacía más que fuese su mejor amigo. Desde hacía ya veinticinco años. Lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Ojalá te gustase de verdad – suspiró – Últimamente Lucius no me satisface.

- ¿En serio?- su rostro se tensó en preocupación, y Narcissa sintió una oleada de orgullo por ello.

- Si – se enjuagó una falsa lágrima – No quiere comprarme una joya increíble que vi en Lowry, y en la cama sigue igual de soso que todos estos años.

Severus prorrumpió sonoras carcajadas.

- ¡Mi pobre y querida Narcissa! Ojalá pudiera hacer yo algo para satisfacerte.

- Puedes contar con Draco... precisamente mañana pensaba regalarle siete nimbus 2001 – sonreía astutamente.

- Zorra... - le dijo cariñosamente – Ya veo que no tengo elección, ¿verdad?

- ¡Oh, Sev! – Narcisa le abrazó más fuertemente – Ya verás como no te arrepentirás. Es un fanático del Quidditch, y a ti te adora...

- Sólo te pido una condición

- ¿Cuál?

- Intenta no ser tan vanidosa como de costumbre y no le digas a Draco que ha sido idea tuya.

-De acuerdo. Le diré que ha sido idea de Lucius – puso cara de meditación durante un corto silencio y los ojos se le iluminaron – O mejor aún, sacaré el tema disimuladamente para que sea Lucius quien proponga comprar las escobas.

- Estupendo.

Los dos tomaron sus vasos de té helado e hicieron un pequeño brindis, mientras seguían conversando de sus vidas en la calurosa tarde de verano. Lo que Narcissa no sabía era que Severus ya había pensado en Draco para el puesto, sin necesidad de escobas.

__

_... Pero cómo le gustaba hacerla rabiar y suplicar._


End file.
